1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of alarm to prevent a motor vehicle from being stolen and more particularly to a method for a motor vehicle comprising a motor vehicle telephone system and a theft-alarm system.
2. Prior Art
There have been proposed various anti-theft devices. Conventional devices for preventing motor vehicles from theft proposed sounding a buzzer or flashing of the headlamp when someone other than a vehicle owner tries to open a door or upon detection of a strong shock to a vehicle. This mechanism is also operable when a trunk door is opened for theft purposes.
However, this method is effective only when someone is near the car for recognition of the perpetrator and thus does not effectively prevent the theft in case nobody is near the car or theft occurs at night.